Unknown Soldier
by CaptainPrice
Summary: Standard one-shot story, which is a songfic. A paladin makes a tough decision that will affect not only his life, but his companions as well.


**Yo CaptainPrice here with a WoW story. It's just a simple one chapter story, but it's a songfic. The song is Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. I suggest you listen to it as you read the story, it's a good song and it's one of my favorites. This story is rated T for language and violence with slight Gore, viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WoW, I own the OC's the story and the idea of the story itself!**

**Bold-Baron Rivandare/Kel'Thuzad**

**_Bold Italic-Song Lyrics_**

* * *

**Unknown Soldier**

The paladin sat on his knees, gasping for air as he felt the energy draining from his body. All of his friends were scattered around him, exhausted from their untimely encounter. The creature in front of the paladin split in half giving a guttural groan as it died. He turned his head to the warrior that was being swamped by enemies earlier to see him drop his blade and fall into unconsciousness. The rogue was suppressing his grisly wound, teeth barred to resist the pain. The other warrior wasn't hurt as bad, but his weariness was showing brightly as he tried to remain standing.

The priest fell on her rear panting heavily as she tried to regain her mana. She had used it all after healing each of them to keep them alive through the fight. And the druid, who was currently shape shifted into her cat form, faded into the dark keeping an eye out for enemies. The paladin stood up gingerly, trying to remain ready for another skirmish.

"There's too many of them," the rogue muttered.

"We need to get out of here. If we stay any longer we will die, I can't keep up healing you all," the priest interjected.

"I say we make a break for it, the faster we get out of here the sooner we'll be able to get back to the rally point." The warrior spoke, walking over to the druid.

"I agree, we bit off more than we could chew," the druid said from her hiding spot.

The paladin hung his head, his thoughts racing. He had gotten in over his head and now he and his friends were probably going to perish in this mess. He clenched his fists so hard his hands trembled. No matter what, he was going to get his friends out of here.

"Alright, let's get out of here. We can get to the exit if we hurry!" the paladin said turning on his heel.

The paladin moved to his fallen comrade and picked him up slinging him over his shoulder. They needed to get out of here immediately. Just the name of this place gave the paladin shivers and filled his entire being with fear. Stratholme, the once beautiful city now reduced to eternal flames and swarming with undead. The five of them continued their run to the exit until a cold cackle was heard throughout the city. Kel'Thuzad appeared as a hologram and grinned malevolently at them.

**"You mortal fools will die here!"** Kel'Thuzad roared before vanishing.

The area around them began to tremble as the gates began to close. By this time, the unconscious warrior finally roused and glanced around in confusion. The paladin noticed this and set the warrior on his feet, handing him his sword. The warrior thanked him and sunk into a battle stance.

"Go, get out of here!" the paladin hissed to his friends.

"What?" the druid asked baffled at her companions response.

"Go on, get out of here! I'll hold them off!" the paladin urged as he gripped his mace.

"Reznov, no, we're sticking together!" said the priest.

"No, I got you guys into this mess because I had revenge go to my head," Reznov replied. "The least I can do is make sure you guys get out of here alive!"

"We're sticking with you mate," the rogue spoke up. "We ain't going to let some undead bastard win!"

"Guys please, just go. I couldn't live if I had anything happen to you,"

"Reznov, please don't do this!" the priest pleaded.

Reznov turned to the priest and smiled sadly at her. He shook his head and reached into his breastplate for something. In a swift tug, he pulled off the dog tags that hung around his neck and handed them to the priest.

"Give Kel'Thuzad hell for me when the time comes," Reznov whispered.

The priest clenched the dog tags in her hand before throwing her arms around Reznov's neck. He hugged her, tracing small circles on her back. Suddenly she pressed her lips to his before breaking away with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Rachel," Reznov whispered.

A loud roar came from behind and a substantial amount of undead stood there, snarling and groaning. Reznov held his Titansteel Destroyer in his hands as he glared at the undead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his best friend smiling sadly at him.

"Guess this is it, eh?" the warrior asked.

"Yes it is, Matt," Reznov replied.

"I'll always remember you my friend," Matt replied before turning around and walking away.

"Farewell Reznov, may the light bless you," the druid said with a bow.

With that being said, the four of them turned and ran towards the gate leading away from the slaughterhouse. They made it just in time as the gate slammed shut behind them. They took one last look at their brave friend to see him killing some undead.

"Let's go," Matt said to the group.

Reznov charged at the massive crowd of undead with his Retribution Aura blazing. He brought back his mace and slammed it into a skeleton, reducing it to dust. He concentrated and released a burst of mana, illuminating the ground with holy power. Many undead screamed in agony as they began to slowly burn from the power of light. Reznov ducked under a slash from an abomination. He smirked and held out his hand casting an Exorcism. The abomination stopped dead as its heart exploded showering him with its blood.

**_Border line,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way._**

Reznov felt a swing hit him in the back of his head dazzling him. He stumbled forward and sidestepped another attack. He quickly brought his mace down onto a ghouls head, successfully crushing it. Reznov was suddenly picked up by another abomination and thrown into some nearby crates. The crates were obliterated on impact and covered the entire area with dust. Reznov stumbled out of the dust, blood running down the side of his face. He smirked at the mindless creatures and held out his hand giving them a, 'bring it on' gesture.

"Is that all ya' got you mindless bastards?" he taunted. He gave another loud cry as he leapt at the abomination that threw him, killing it with a Crusader Strike.

**_Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._**

Reznov suddenly found himself being swarmed by many zombies and skeletons. He focused some more mana and released it. Giant golden hammers swung around him destroying each of the undead creatures near him. He smiled at the thought of the power in his Divine Storm. Reznov parried a slash from an abomination before jumping through its stomach and out the other side, his mace destroying its heart. The abomination groaned and fell forward, crushing some skeletons.

**_Full of fear,  
Ever clear.  
I'll be here,  
Fighting forever.  
Curious,  
Venomous,  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven.  
Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind._**

Reznov dodged another attack from a ghoul and quickly gave himself a power boost. The Blessing of Might coursed through his body and he felt himself feeling stronger than ever. He ducked under another attack before spinning a full 360 degrees hitting numerous zombies and ghouls. He then gathered up some more mana before a hammer with lightening shimmering around it appeared in his hand. He threw the hammer as hard as he could at a nearby abomination. The hammer hit the abomination directly in the face causing its head to explode. The abomination fell to the ground with a crash, blood pooling around its corpse.

**_Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._**

**_Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind._**

The last abomination fell victim to Reznov's mace and hit the ground. The creature struggled to get up, but Reznov had other things planned. He towered over the creature and glared down at it bringing his mace back.

"Back to the pits that spawned you!" he spat, before bringing the mace down.

Blood splashed onto his face from the brutal attack, causing it run with his blood and sweat. He panted heavily as he slung his mace over his shoulder looking for more scourge to kill. When he saw there wasn't any remaining he began to walk towards the slaughterhouse, there was still one thing he needed to do.

**_It only hurts just once.  
They're only broken bones.  
Hide the hate inside._**

Reznov broke the doors open to the slaughterhouse off their hinges with his mace. He held it at the ready in case he was jumped by hidden enemies. He used a quick spell to heal his injuries before holding up a lit torch to light the hallway.

"Rivandare!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

No response came, just the melody of swinging and creaking cutlery. Reznov cursed silently before moving down the hall. It smelt of blood and death, making him sick to his stomach. He felt the coldness of the air surrounding him, causing a chill to go down his spine. A dark chuckle echoed around the hallway before a voice spoke.

**"Well, well, more pawns of the Argent Dawn have come to play,"** Rivandare voiced. **"It appears that I will have some fun today after all."**

"Show yourself you heartless cur!" Reznov shouted, shining the torch all over the hall.

**"Well, I would but I don't want to leave my domain here. You see, I have the knack to kill people in my throne slowly to make them feel as though they failed after being so close to destroying me,"**

Reznov heard Rivandare chuckle again before it turned into senile laughter. He gripped his torch tighter causing it to shake. Suddenly, some doors opened in front of Reznov, revealing another room. The only thing was that the room was in so dark, one wouldn't be able to see their own hand. Reznov felt fear welcome him with open arms, but he shook it off.

"I do not fear death," he muttered to himself before walking into the room.

**_Forever leave this world behind_**

Reznov entered the room slowly, to be welcomed with applause from one being. The doors slammed shut behind Reznov, extinguishing the torch in the process. The applause stopped before a chuckle filled the room.

**"I must say, you must have a lot of faith in the light to come here alone,"** Rivandre commented.

"Well, that's because I'm a paladin and I believe in the light and I will continue to do so until the day I die!" Reznov retorted.

**"Enough talk, Reznov. Let's begin our little battle here that's been long awaited for,"**

The room suddenly turned bright as braziers burned with strong flames. The room was filled with piles of bones and skulls of victims and soldier that fell to Rivandare. Reznov vowed to make Rivandare feel the pain of all those he had killed. He looked into the eyes of the man who murdered his family when he was a little boy before giving a loud cry as he charged him.

**_Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight._**

Minutes later, Reznov was standing over Rivandare holding Rivandare's sword over him. Rivandare twitched and struggled from pain, desperately trying to break out of his paralysis to kill Reznov.

**"You stupid fool, not only did you let that attack hit you, but now you're going to die because of your foolish vendetta against me!"** Baron roared.

"Be that as it may, but I can at least leave this world behind knowing that I took you with me," Reznov replied. He raised Rivandare's blade and began to bring it down.

**"I may be defeated! But I will rise again! You hear me you foolish paladin?! I will rise again!"** Baron roared.

There was a squelch as Rivandare's head was severed from his body. It rolled to the front of Reznov's feet before it stopped. Reznov threw Rivandare's sword into a nearby pile of bones before limping over to the throne. He set his mace down against the throne before sitting in the chair letting his last breath leave him. His hand left his wound on his stomach and it hit the throne with a dull thump.

**_Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind._**

* * *

**And that's the end of the songfic, like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way, please review. I'd like to know how you liked the story. Thanks and see you later!-CaptainPrice**


End file.
